


Unicorn

by Kendrene



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Unicorns, just a tiny bit of Angst, the stuffed kind, very unusual sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: I want to try something new.Waverly’s words buzzed through Nicole’s mind, and maybe she pushed down on the gas pedal just a tad harder, maybe her hands tightened around the police cruiser’s wheel.The words were like a soothing balm on scalded skin, a place of calm in a sea of madness.Madness being Purgatory itself and - more specifically - Nicole’s terrible, horrible, no good, Very BadTM day.ORThe one in which Waverly and Nicole have a Witcher style (stuffed) unicorn sex scene





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had serious fun writing this one - so thanks to one of my tumblr anons for sending the prompt in! For those who have played the Witcher series saying "unicorn scene" should not require further explanation, for those who have not played that series - well it involves sex and a stuffed unicorn prop and that's really all you need to know ;)
> 
> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated.

_I want to try something new._

Waverly’s words buzzed through Nicole’s mind, and maybe she pushed down on the gas pedal just a tad harder, maybe her hands tightened around the police cruiser’s wheel. 

The words were like a soothing balm on scalded skin, a place of calm in a sea of madness. 

Madness being Purgatory itself and - more specifically - Nicole’s terrible, horrible, no good, Very BadTM day.

It had started as soon as she had set foot inside the police station to start her shift that morning, so early the world was nothing but an unfinished image wrapped in the grey and pink of sunrise fog. 

But the phones had been ringing already, and Carson had given her a relieved look, his eyes red with lack of sleep. His shift must have been the opposite of a doozy. 

“It’s been like this all night,” he’d said gesturing at the phone on her desk, which had begun to trill almost desperately as if - and Nicole shuddered - it had sensed her presence.

“I...uh… should get that…” She’d hurried to her desk and dropped into her chair, grabbing the receiver and pulling a writing pad towards her. A moment later she was scribbling furiously, old Mrs. Hartford relating something about “a downright ruckus” in the woods behind her house. 

“I better check this out,” she’d announced after, waving the notes she’d taken under Carson’s nose. Her fellow deputy simply nodded, too busy jotting down another complaint. Nicole had taken a moment to spare a look at the room around her. The few deputies present were bent over their phones, nodding and occasionally reassuring the citizens on the other side of the line that they would “look into it.” There were more deputies and patrolmen than normal for that time of day, as those on the night shift were still hard at work, and a series of enraged bellows had drifted to her ears from Sheriff Nedley’s office. 

Nicole’d waved at Carson one last time and then hurried outside, adjusting her Stetson on her head. She had more sense than to linger around when the Sheriff was in that kind of mood. On the way out she’d almost crashed into Morrison and Todd, the latter looking quite rumpled. 

“It’s a mess out there,” the woman had said, taking off her hat to run a hand through her hair, “be careful eh Haught?” 

“Always.” Nicole had nodded, the weirdness of the day increasing exponentially. Todd was a solid patrolwoman, head firmly planted on her shoulders at all times, but there had been a strange light in her eyes, as if she’d seen something she’d rather soon forget. And for her to say something like that, the night must have been bad.

The first call had turned out to be none other than Bill O’Reilly going to town on a _fucking_ tree stump with an axe, as he’d explained to her between a belch and a swearword, all the while glaring at the offending piece of wood. 

Nicole had somehow convinced him to head back home and settle his score with the stump at a more decent hour, before stopping by Mrs. Hartford’s farm to let her know what she’d discovered. Getting out of there with a slice of carefully wrapped homemade apple pie and her travel mug filled to the brim with coffee had been the only highlight of her day, other than Waverly’s words.

The rest of her calls had been harder, some of them even gruesome. One - an accident between two cars which had ended so wrapped around one another that the fire brigade had worked for two hours to get the bodies out while she and a few colleagues cordoned off the country road - would haunt her during restless nights, along with all the bloody things Nicole had seen in her career. It was a collection of personal ghosts she revisited - quite obsessively - whenever sleep deserted her, although it happened less with Waverly around. 

But maybe it was more accurate to say these nightly apparitions visited _her_. 

Her patience had waned as the day progressed, the friendly smile she always tried to present to people who needed her help transforming into a rictus that made her jaws ache.

Even the weather was mocking - a perfectly beautiful autumn day, the sky so blue that it looked fake where Nicole would have rather much preferred thunder and driving rain to match her mood. 

So it was with more than a bit of eagerness that she drove back to the Precinct, taking advantage of the fact that she was police to go a bit over the limit, even if she wasn’t answering a call and normally wouldn’t. She wanted to get back in her own truck and drive up to the Homestead and the refuge of Waverly’s arms. 

_I want to try something new._

The words echoed inside her head again, and for the first time that day Nicole cracked a smile.

************************

“Hey babe.” Waverly greeted her, hopping off the porch’s steps in one bound and throwing her arms around Nicole’s neck. She had been waiting for her, bundled up in a thick woolen blanket, as if she somehow knew about Nicole’s hard day, and as always her heart clenched, the love she felt for her girlfriend filling her to the point of becoming something sweetly painful. 

“Hey.” Nicole dipped her head and their lips met. The kiss was gentle, a welcome home that warmed her tired bones. She rested her forehead against Waverly’s and exhaled slowly, tension chased away when Waverly’s arms went around her waist. 

“So what did you want to try?” She asked after a while, shivering slightly with the evening’s first chill. The air was crisp, cutting even, and Nicole knew that soon enough they would have snow to deal with on top of everything else. She hoped winter would send some of the crazy into hibernation and that when the town woke with spring it wouldn’t be so mean-tempered.

“It doesn’t have to be tonight.” Waverly’s hands rubbed small circles on her back, “it’s something a bit...different.” Nicole wasn’t surprised that she seemed to sense how dark her day had been.

“Oh no,” Nicole smiled at her softly, curiosity piqued and aches receded if not forgotten, “if you put it that way, I _insist_.” 

“Ok.” Waverly stepped back and Nicole instantly missed her warmth, but a moment later their fingers interlaced and her girlfriend started to lead her away from the house. 

“Well…” a nervous note had entered Waverly’s voice, “come on, I’ll show you. It’s in the barn.”

Nicole followed, a small frown tugging at her eyebrows, but Waverly’s excitement was palpable - and infectious. It reminded her of all the times the younger Earp threw herself into research, and how she’d call Nicole in the middle of the night (if they happened to be in their respective houses) just to breathlessly relay every little thing that she had discovered. 

The harshness of her day wasn’t gone, her body hurting too much for that to happen, her mind still too full of scarlet suffering, but the hard part of her that she armored herself with at work relented, allowing her reprieve. Nicole knew the two of them weren’t done and that there would be a reckoning, but perhaps she could lose herself in Waverly a while before she had to her own demons.

Waverly pulled the barn’s door open and slipped inside, tugging at Nicole’s hand. She snapped back to the present and blinked, her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden change of light, and startled when she spotted Doc’s horse. It wickered at her softly and pushed its muzzle towards them, probably hoping for a caress and a treat.

“Uhm.” Nicole ventured, raising a hand to scratch the horse’s nose, “if the horse is involved I’ll have to warn you this is kind of a hard limit.”

“No.” Waverly let go of her other hand with an irritated huff, “it wasn’t supposed to be here. I _told_ Wynonna to take care of this.”

“You told Wynonna?!” Nicole realized she sounded strangled, but what she felt was mildly horrified. Of course Wynonna had known about them for some time now (although it had taken her being shot at for the Heir to fully realize she was dating Waverly), but the thought that the older Earp could be involved in one of Waverly’s schemes… one that may or may not involve sex (and somehow Nicole knew it did) meant weeks of jokes at her expense.

She groaned.

“I needed her truck.” Waverly said in a small voice, not quite meeting Nicole’s eyes. Her expression was a mixture of guilt and eagerness, and Nicole’s reservations flew out the window. If Wynonna got too obnoxious, she could always ask Doc to help with a retaliatory prank. 

“Come on let’s take Doc’s horse...well, wherever you planned to take it.” She followed her words with action, untying the horse’s lead and offering it to Waverly, “so you can show me whatever it is…” She gestured towards the rest of the barn, a part of which had been curtained off, to hide what she supposed was Waverly’s surprise, “that you have in store.”

“Yes. Yes. Right.” 

They led the horse out together and tied it near the side of the house where it would be protected from the wind. Waverly had apparently picked the spot in advance, if the blanket and feed bag Nicole found once they had secured the horse were any indication. 

After they washed their hands, they returned to the barn, Waverly wrapping half of her own blanket around Nicole as they walked. It made for an awkward bundle considering their difference in height, but she didn’t care, enjoying the closeness of Waverly’s body pressing into her own.

“So...uh...here we go.” Waverly said, stepping away from her side once they had gotten back in the barn. Nicole was grateful to be out of the wind, and busied herself with closing the door to keep the chill out while Waverly lit a kerosene lamp, securing it to a hook that had been hammered into one of the barn’s support beams for just that purpose. 

Waverly grabbed the curtain and pulled it away with a flourish that would have made a professional magician proud. Behind was the biggest stuffed unicorn Nicole had ever seen, and she knew some of the crazy had made its way onto Earp land.

But this was a different kind of crazy - the kind that made people reminisce memories with a soft chuckle and a sense of warmth spreading in their chests. The kind that made for good _remember when_ stories, late at night when cuddling with the love of your life. 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile. 

“So…” She stepped up to the unicorn, and this close she registered that it was almost as tall as Doc’s horse, “where did you find it?” It looked soft if a bit worn, and Nicole wanted to touch it to make sure it was really _there_ and that her tiredness wasn’t making her hallucinate. 

Instead she grasped the blanket that was still around her shoulders and pulled it tighter around herself, a measure of wariness showing on her face; one couldn’t live in Purgatory and do so unaware of the unusual. The memory of the cursed hockey trophy was still quite fresh and Nicole’s inquisitive nature urged her to ask all the questions rattling around in her head. 

Waverly wouldn’t have brought the thing home if it wasn’t safe, she knew, but still.

“Jeremy and I tested it.” Her girlfriend hurriedly clarified as if on cue, “I mean, _scientifically_. No curses, hexes, possessions and all that jazz.” 

“Ok.” Nicole nodded a bit relieved. “But where did you _find_ it?”

“It’s amazing what you can get your hands on down at the Purgatory pawnshop.” Waverly joined her and bumped her shoulder playfully, “I had it steam cleaned too don’t worry.” 

“But...what are we doing with it exactly?” Nicole finally gave in to the urge that was making her fingers itch and touched the unicorn’s side. She felt like the answer to her question should have been apparent, but her thoughts were becoming sluggish, the fog of exhaustion descending on her mind. 

The unicorn’s fake pelt was as soft as she’d thought, and it shone golden-white under the glow of the lantern. Its mane was a darker hue - silver, Nicole thought - and arranged in a myriad of small braids. Overall it looked like something out of a fairytale which was a nice change considering the creatures they came in contact with were usually denizens of Hell.

Purgatory, Nicole decided in that moment, could use more unicorns and less Revenants.

“Oh.” Waverly gently grasped her sides and turned her around, pushing her until her back was flush against the unicorn’s side, “I thought we could take it for a ride…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole go for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the second and last part of Unicorn. A lot of smangst. 
> 
> As usual comments and kudos are treasured!

Nicole blinked.

A _ride_?

She barely had enough time to open her mouth and ask, brows knitting in confusion, before Waverly spun her around and pushed her against the unicorn’s side with a smirk. 

And then it became readily apparent what kind of ride her girlfriend meant. 

Nicole shot a glance at the stuffed unicorn - it looked sturdy enough for what Waverly intended - and almost did a double take at the realization she was actually considering the idea. 

Yet there was a levity to this craziness, the carefree joy of walking down unexplored routes which she’d come to expect from Waverly (and eagerly anticipate). That was how Nicole found herself agreeing, nodding as she cast another dubious look the unicorn’s way.

“Ok. But...how do you propose we do that?” Technically, there were several positions even Nicole’s tired mind could conjure, but most ended with the both of them ruinously toppling to the floor. 

She didn’t mind a tumble if it meant Waverly on top of her, but there were nicer places to experience that than the barn’s floor, as strewn with hay as it was. 

“Well,” Waverly raised her hand, tenderly trailing her fingers along Nicole’s jawline, “we could start like this?”

The kiss started slow, barely a brushing of lips at first. The smile quirking Waverly’s lips tinged it with mischief, and Nicole found herself smirking back, warmth loosening the tension that still knotted the muscles of her back. 

She pressed her lips to Waverly’s more firmly, their mouths falling slightly open as they began to explore each other. The barn hadn’t been that warm to begin with, the wooden walls warped enough by age and weather that gaps showed between the boards. Tendrils of frosty wind found their way inside and - until Nicole had wrapped her arms loosely around Waverly’s waist - the thought of getting naked had been a bit more than unappealing.

But now, with the first tentative flick of Waverly’s tongue across her lower lip, Nicole found herself burning. 

Truth be told, the fire that Waverly could wake within her with a single touch or a darkened look, never quite went out. Nicole made sure to bank the coals of her love deep within her heart, so that no matter what life threw at them (and in Purgatory life seemed to toss curveballs quite often) passion was only a step away from being rekindled. 

She leant into the unicorn more firmly, pulling Waverly along as their kiss deepened. It was exchanged with some sort of gentle hunger, that reminded Nicole of her youth and the few bright moments shining through its darkness. 

It was wild, like the first time she’d let her uncle’s horse gallop across an open field, her scream of undiluted joy mixing with the wind that whistled in her ears and pushed auburn hair away from her face. 

It was humbling, as the first time her uncle had taken her rockclimbing had been. Nicole had reached the mountaintop as breathless as she found herself now, her breath stolen away by every swipe of Waverly’s tongue across her own. They had stood side by side on a ridge so narrow that the wrong step meant certain death, and for the first time Nicole had felt there was something to balance out all the evil in her life. 

And as always when she kissed Waverly, she was filled with wonder. It had taken Nicole some time to accept that her girlfriend and the friends she’d made in Purgatory saw worth in her, especially when the largest portion of her family had made a stigma out of her morality and she a pariah in her childhood home. 

Becoming a cop had been the ultimate betrayal in their eyes, but Nicole had been glad to leave, after putting her uncle into the ground. He’d been the reason why she’d lingered long past the point of life being bearable, and she had wanted to be there when he died of illness, as he was the only person who had never tried to turn her into something she wasn’t. 

Besides he was a black sheep, like her, and her family would have left his body to rot in a ditch.

Mason Haught had loved her like his own daughter when her father wouldn’t, and after him she’d thought she’d never have someone care so unconditionally about her as he had.

But then she’d walked into Shorty’s and what she thought she knew had flown right out of the window. 

These thoughts cavorted round her head like windblown tumbleweed, and Nicole was sure that if she was asked to, she’d fail to properly put them into words.

Then Waverly’s hands pushed her jacket open, making quick work of the buttons holding her uniform closed, and Nicole had room for nothing but her inner fires.

She pulled her girlfriend into another searing kiss, her own hands, which had been resting on Waverly’s hips, snaking their way under her shirt.

“Cold.” Waverly huffed into her mouth, pressing into her further. 

They broke apart and Nicole grinned down at her, earning herself a glare that vanished as soon as she rubbed her nose against her lover’s. 

“Dork.” Waverly muttered, failing to keep up the annoyed act.

Nicole simply pushed her hands higher under her girlfriend’s shirt, grin broadening as the bra clasps unsnapped under her fingers.

Her aches seemed more remote now, even if they would be back with a vengeance if she didn’t take a bath before bed. Her head was clear too, at least for the time being, and Nicole chose to lose herself in the warmth of Waverly’s hazel eyes and embrace as long as she could. 

Her ghosts were patient ones anyway.

The blanket they had used to shelter from the cold when they were outside, which was somehow still bunched around Nicole’s waist, fell to the floor. Her jacket followed suit, and then she was arching into Waverly, her girlfriend scattering soft kisses along her collarbone. 

The barn spun around her, and Nicole shuddered, feeling as if she was standing on the edge of a crevasse, her blood rushing south as loud as the roar of an avalanche in her ears. 

It left her panting, swaying, until the feeling of Waverly’s soft curves against her body was the only thing that felt real. 

Then Waverly nipped the spot where collarbone met shoulder and a moan climbed up Nicole’s throat. 

She placed a hand on Waverly’s shoulder, squeezing briefly to get her lover’s attention. When their eyes met, the younger Earp’s questioning and slightly concerned, Nicole swallowed. 

She actually had to do so twice before she could talk, since apparently her blood wasn’t the only thing to have migrated. 

“I want…” She gestured helplessly, sure that her cheeks must be red enough to match her hair, “I need…” 

Only Waverly could get her so tongue-tied.

“Clothes off?” Waverly gently took her hands, bringing them to her mouth and kissing each of her knuckles in turn. Nicole nodded slowly, looking away shyly. Waverly always seemed to sense when she slipped into her most fragile state, able to read her like a map she knew by heart. Nicole accepted it, trusting Waverly so completely that she willingly opened herself to her scrutiny. 

She had grown accustomed to the idea that she was allowed to share her burdens, that Waverly wanted her to, and for someone who had been deprived of support for a major part of her life, it was a big change, and a constant exercise in trust. 

“Ok.” Waverly guided her head down until their foreheads were touching, her hand cupping the back of Nicole’s head and playing with her hair. 

She shuddered. 

“Should I?” Nicole whispered hoarsely, motioning to both her own blouse, which hung off her frame half undone, and the rest of her clothes. 

“Let me.” 

Waverly tenderly helped her with the top part of her uniform, gazing at it pensively before she folded it and put it on a nearby shelf. A smile tugged at Nicole’s lips as she watched Waverly’s fingers trace the Purgatory Police’s badge stitched to the button up shirt’s sleeve, a faraway look crossing her girlfriend’s face.

Then Waverly shivered and Nicole’s smile died, washed away by a tide of guilt. Nicole felt sure that her lover’s own ghosts were hovering at her shoulder.

“Hey.” She tugged Waverly back into her arms, nuzzling along her jaw. “Want to help me with the rest?” 

She kept her tone lighthearted, and smiled fondly when the shadows lifted from Waverly’s face. 

Quick hands undid her belt buckle, and a moment later Waverly was hooking her fingers into her waistband, pulling down her pants and underwear in one swift motion. 

Nicole shuddered again, cool air playing along her naked back and arms. She wanted to reciprocate Waverly’s attention, but her girlfriend had other plans, placing a hand flat on her chest and shaking her head. 

“Oh no.” Waverly’s gaze grew dark and hungry, “I want you to _watch_.” 

When she started to disrobe, Nicole’s mouth went dry and her eyes widened. Of course they had been naked in each other’s presence before, but the way Waverly was taking her clothes off now was tantalizingly sexy. 

Every gesture was deliberate, her hips swaying gently as she tossed first her shirt and then her bra to the side. In the light of the gas lamp, Waverly’s skin seemed to glow, and her eyes took on a lighter hue, their rich brown flecked with gold. 

Waverly was the gentlest person Nicole knew, her nurturing nature apparent whenever she came back to the Homestead bruised or aching after a shift. She was fiercely loyal as well - almost to a fault -  but their fight with the Revenants had worn some of her softest traits down, the hardness beneath showing through. 

Because Waverly was hard too, a survival skill she’d had to learn with a father like Ward Earp. And after he’d been killed, her hard streak had been honed to sharpness by a town in which bearing her last name equalled sharing the sins of the ones that came before her.

A cursed line did that to people, Nicole knew by experience. 

But here, under the ebbing light of a lone flame Waverly softened, looking entirely like she had with a shirt soaked through with beer the first time they’d met, and the wildest aspects of her soul were gentled.  

And then, after an eternity had passed (but really it had been minutes), Waverly kicked her pants off to the side, stepping up to Nicole with a smirk. 

“Why Officer Haught,” her fingers flitted across Nicole’s chest, “would you mind helping me up my… _unicorn_?”

“Not at all.” Nicole chuckled. She supposed Waverly expected her to bend down and cup her hands into a stirrup. Instead she grasped her girlfriend’s hips without warning and lifted her up, ignoring her tired body’s protests. 

Waverly laughed a sound that was equal parts surprise and delight. It was so utterly _bright_ that Nicole knew none of the horrors of the Triangle would ever be able to snuff its light out. 

“There.” 

After Waverly was settled astride the unicorn, Nicole took a step back to admire her work. “Just like Lady Godiva.”

“If you join me,” Waverly shot back, “I am sure we can find a way to parade this thing through town.” She dug her heels into the stuffed unicorn’s side with a giggle, and Nicole snorted, before swinging up behind her.

Waverly’s gasp told her that her girlfriend had planned a different position for them, but Nicole thought it was only fair to surprise her a little. 

She pulled Waverly close, an arm around her waist as if they were actually going to ride the unicorn into the night, shifting them around until she was sure neither of them would fall.

“Did you go horse riding?” A wondering note had entered Waverly’s voice, and she leant back into Nicole’s chest, craning her neck to meet her eyes. 

“When I was younger.” Nicole was aware that there was more than a hint of sadness in her tone, and for a moment she thought words she’d kept inside her darkest corners would surge forward to see light. 

She felt them push against the back of her teeth, and with an effort that made sweat pop on her brow she ground them down to dust between her teeth and swallowed them. And while she knew the day in which she’d have to reveal the truth about her lineage was approaching, she was determined to keep the world away from them for this night. 

The memory of such an unusual lovemaking was one too precious to taint with dark words.

Waverly clearly had sensed something was amiss, because she half-twisted in her arms, so fast that she almost lost her balance, and she had to grasp the unicorn’s mane to keep herself from dragging the both of them down. 

“Careful, baby.” Nicole seized the opportunity to divert Waverly’s attention. “Apparently you found us an unruly mount.” 

“And how do you propose we tame it?” Nicole wasn’t sure whether her distraction had worked, or Waverly was yet again showing her preternatural ability to discern her needs, but her answer this time was earnest.

“Like this.”

The hand she had kept flat against Waverly’s stomach creeped lower, and at the same time she bent her head, strewing kisses along her girlfriend’s naked shoulder. 

Waverly let out an encouraging sound, hips jogging slightly in an attempt to get Nicole’s attention faster where she obviously needed it. 

Nicole bit her shoulder in response, sucking a stinging mark into Waverly’s skin, and was rewarded with rough fingers tangling in her hair, holding her there. 

“God, Nicole….” Waverly panted, and Nicole felt an impatient hand covering hers and forcing her down between her girlfriend’s legs. “I _need_ you. Please…” 

Nicole understood the rush, Waverly’s previous display having left her quite aroused herself. She was glad for the position they were sitting in, only needing to push down firmly to get some friction going. But as tempting as it was to grind herself into release, she wanted her focus to be solely on Waverly.

Bringing her free hand around, so that her lover was securely bracketed between her arms, she cupped one of Waverly’s breast, tweaking a hardened nipple between her fingers. 

Waverly moaned, body responding with a surge of arousal that drenched Nicole’s waiting hand down below. She coated her fingers with her girlfriend’s essence then - much to Waverly’s disappointment - she pulled her hand away, lifting her head to catch Waverly’s disgruntled gaze as she popped her fingers into her mouth.

Nicole sucked them clean one by one, Waverly’s salty-sweet tang coating her tongue and, when her lover’s mouth dropped open, she winked smugly.

“You taste so _good_.” She breathed, nuzzling Waverly’s cheek, “I think I want more.”

She fought to hold back a snort when Waverly muttered _tease_ under her breath, plus a series of other things she couldn’t quite catch. But her girlfriend’s tone was affectionate if a tad grumpy, and her protests tapered off the moment Nicole’s fingers brushed across her folds. 

But Nicole was done teasing, the tips of her fingers stroking along Waverly’s slit before she found her clit. 

Waverly whimpered, hips rising to allow Nicole more room to move, hands clasping her forearm and holding on for dear life as pleasure started to shake her bones. 

Nicole flicked and tugged her clit, the hand she still held to Waverly’s breast matching the rhythm. She skirted her mouth along her lover’s shoulder, leaving small marks to darken her skin, and when she climbed up to the spot behind Waverly’s earlobe, she pressed the softest kiss to it, hoping that it would convey all the love she felt. 

Waverly’s clit twitched and throbbed under her touch, her girlfriend’s heels drumming an intermittent tattoo into the unicorn’s side. Nicole knew it wouldn’t be long before Waverly reached release, not with the way they had worked each other up. 

She pinched Waverly’s clit, then softened her touch before tugging it again between thumb and index finger, the small nub of flesh hardening, if possible, even further in response. 

“Come for me baby.” She whispered hotly, her own hips jerking at the invitation. Heat had built between her own legs to match that of an open furnace, and Nicole had the feeling Waverly’s climax would sweep her along. 

Not that she’d complaining.

“Yesss.” Waverly hissed, her hand grasping Nicole’s own to set an even rougher pace. Moments later she was coming, her hoarse screams piercing the stillness of the night around them. 

The last thing Nicole felt with clarity were Waverly’s nails digging into her wrist, then pleasure stole her sight, and she came with a scream of her own, holding the both of them atop the unicorn by sheer force of will.

They would need to have their unlikely sex toy steam cleaned again, Nicole thought incoherently, her release staining the fake pelt beneath her. 

Perhaps Dolls would lend her an hazmat suit. 

************************

Some time later - Nicole had lost track of it after awhile - they found themselves on the barn’s floor, because the unicorn had frankly become a bit uncomfortable. 

Waverly had predicted that possibility, and had brought enough blankets and pillows into the barn that they had managed to bed down comfortably.

And _warmly_.

Nicole laid with an arm around Waverly’s shoulders, her lover’s head resting on her chest. Her aches were back, but they were so intermingled with the pleasant soreness of aftersex that she could not really complain. 

She nuzzled in Waverly’s hair, keeping her eyes open suddenly a challenge. 

But if Nicole had managed to forget them for a while, her haunts certainly were not inclined to show her the same courtesy. 

She felt herself teeter on the edge of sleep, gradually inching over the drop, and in a parody of a lucid dream her body went rigid with terror. 

All the people she had failed to help crowded around their makeshift bed, shadows that looked down at her balefully, despite having no eyes. They pressed in, and Nicole couldn’t move a muscle, she couldn’t scream. The only thing she could do was choke on a stream of silent tears. 

“Baby…”

Waverly’s lips grazed her cheeks, and the waking nightmare receded as feeling returned to her so sharply she gasped and sat up straight. 

“What is it?” Waverly sat up beside her, wrapping a blanket around them so they wouldn’t get cold.

“I…” Nicole took a shuddering breath, wincing slightly. She always felt guilt after a shift like the one she’d had that day, the overwhelming shame of being alive while other people weren’t. 

People she was _supposed_ to help.

“There was an accident today,” she said finally, “it was…” Bad really didn’t begin to describe it.

“The crash on Quarry Road?” Waverly inquired softly, hand finding hers and interlacing their fingers, “people were talking about it at Shorty’s.”

“So you know what happened.” Nicole hated to sound so relieved, but she was glad to be spared the labor of recounting the horrid details. “There was nothing we could do. Nothing I…” 

It was hubris perhaps, her desire to rescue every threatened life she came across. The conviction that if she saved enough innocents, she’d somehow atone for the sins the rest of her family had committed. 

“This is what makes you a good cop, Nicole.” Waverly cupped her cheek, turning her head to meet her gaze, “the fact that you care to the point you can’t sleep at night. A lot of people lack empathy, too many cops in this town go through the paces. Sheriff Nedley is a honest man, but he can’t change attitudes alone. But with your help and that of the other deputies that feel the same way, things will change. They have already.”

Nicole pulled Waverly close, loving her for those words with a fierceness that transcended her ability to voice it. But the gesture was enough, and Waverly leant into her with a smile, placing a chaste kiss on her damp cheek.

“Promise me something?” Waverly said after a while, fingers skimming along Nicole’s forearm.

“Anything.” She replied. And meant it.

“The day the terrible things you see start to slide off you, turn your badge in.” 

Nicole nodded. She had formed that thought before, knowing that the moment she stopped caring was the one she became callous. And she had known since childhood what waited at the end of that road.

They fell quiet, and a bit later Waverly’s breathing grew slower and deeper. 

Nicole had a harder time falling asleep, her thoughts invariably turning to her family and Bulshar. 

She shifted her gaze to Waverly, drinking her in, and as she held her close she made her an unspoken promise. She would tell her everything, her and Wynonna both as soon as she could get them in the same room. 

And together they would break the curse and once they were done, the Earp and Haught names would amount to something other than darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on TUMBLR for more stories and exclusive content](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/)


End file.
